nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Stretchy dog
|image=DogNormal.PNG |caption= Stretchy Dog in Silly Sausage |gender=Male |race=Dog |faction=Good |health=3 hearts (SS); 1 heart (SSIML) 5 hearts (with password CHICKEN) 1 heart (with password MUSCLES) |level=All |status=Alive, |game=Silly Sausage, Silly Sausage in Meat Land, Go Pogo}} The stretchy dog is a brown coloured dog that has the ability to stretch his body like a sausage. He is the main character of the game Silly Sausage. Appearance The stretchy dog is light brown with a black nose and mouth. He has four brown feet and a tiny brown tail. He has two brown ears with black insides. He has two black eyes above his nose. The dogs body differs in size but he is quite small when not stretched. Stretchdoginmeatland.png|Updated appearance in Silly Sausage in Meat Land Game information Silly Sausage The stretchy dog is able to stretch his body in a straight line, vertical, and horizontal. He can only withstand three blows from hazards and enemies before inflating and exploding. When stretched out, his body appears like a sausage. When he sustains damages from a hazard or enemy while stretched out, he will flash purple and retract to where his legs are, flashing a bit after he retracts. When he flashes after retracting, his is for a short time invulnerable to all hazards and enemies. In each level of Silly Sausage, the stretchy dog attempts to collect all the gems in the level, which will open a finish line which he can use to collect all the gems in the game. Silly Sausage in Meat Land Stretchy dog has the same features from Silly Sausage in Silly Sausage in Meat Land. Stretchy dog can stretch for as long as possible before hitting any wall, and turn in four directions while doing so. When the dog reaches an appropiate surface, it will grab it and unstretch to leave the previous position. This time around, the dog retreats to the closest marked provious checkpoint if it is damaged once, in contrast with the previous iteration, where it could withstand 3 hits. Go Pogo The stretchy dog also makes a cameo appearance on walls alongside the words "Silly Sausage". Gallery Sillysausage-stretchydogblinking.png|The stretchy dog blinking Dog.png|The stretchy dog stretched out sausage car.PNG|The stretchy dog car in the Nitrome 2.0 skin Stretchdoginmeatlandstretched.png|The stretchy dog as it appears in Silly Sausage in Meat Land Silly Sausage Avatar.png|An avatar of the stretchy dog Full silly sausage mummy.png|An avatar of the stretchy dog as a mummy Stretchy_Dog_from_the_Silly_Sausage_reboot_startup.png|The stretchy dog seen in the startup of Silly Sausage in Meat Land Ico sillysausage.png|The stretchy dog in the icon of Silly Sausage SillySausageicon.jpg|The stretchy dog in the icon of Silly Sausage in Meat Land Ico sillysausagemobile.png|The stretchy dog in the Nitrome.com icon of Silly Sausage in Meat Land Silly Bean.png| The stretchy dog as a passenger in Skywire VIP Extended Xmas Party.png|Stretchy dog in a Christmas blog post alongside Smokey Bacon, Cuboy, Takeshi, Zapo, Dirk Valentine and the Nitrome Boss Trivia * The stretchy dog may be based on Slinky Dog from the Toy Story movie trilogy. The slinky dog can also extend his body due to his body being a slinky. *The stretchy dog also bears resemblance to Jake the Dog from Adventure Time. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Male characters